Finding the Other Half of My Soul
by SariMuun
Summary: This is a fic I've had kicking around in my head for a while and finally decided to type up. It's a Relena/Heero, Dorothy/Quatre fic
1. A Wish For Love

Finding the Other Half of My Soul - Prologue: A Wish For Love  
  
Dorothy sat in her room at Relena's mansion, feeling an emptiness yawning deep in her soul. She was so lonely and nothing she tried seemed to aleviate it. " Why can't I be anything but lonely?" she whispered into the darkness. A lone tear slid down her pale cheek, unnoticed.  
~*~  
Quatre sat up in his bed in his home on L4, his breath coming in harsh gasps, clutching his heart. 'Whose pain am I feeling?' he asked himself silently. His eyes widened when a vision of Dorothy's face flashed across his mind. "Miss Dorothy? It's her pain I'm feeling?" he whispered in disbelief.  
~*~  
Relena lay on her bed, her face buried in her pillow to muffle her heartwrenching sobs. She had to be strong during the day, to keep up the appearance of happiness so the people wouldn't give up faith in a united peace, but at night, when she was alone, she could let it all out. She was so lonely and felt so empty inside.  
~*~  
Heero stood outside on Relena's balcony, fists clenched as he listened to her cry, but he didn't leave his position. He didn't believe that he was worthy enough to be with someone as pure a Relena, didn't believe he deserved her love. But he wanted desperately to be able to go and comfort her.  
~*~  
Dorothy walked over to the window and opened it to look out at the stars. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be loved." She whispered her wish to the first star she saw. She closed her eyes and repeated the wish with all her soul. Then she opened her eyes, and after looking at the night sky for a moment longer, closed the window and went to bed.  
~*~  
Relena finally cried herself out and dried her eyes. She slid off the bed and padded silently on bare feet out onto the balcony. She closed her eyes and lifted her face up to the sky. "I wish that I had someone to love who loved me in return. I don't want to be alone anymore," she said softly, wanting her wish to come true desperately.  
~*~  
Heero slid further into the shadows when he saw Relena walk onto the balcony. He couldn't let her see him. It took every bit of his willpower to stop himself from showing himself to Relena and offering his heart to her. 'I'm not worthy enough to have her love. She should be with someone deserving,' he thought silently. 'But I wish I were the one she'll spend therest of her life with.'  
~*~  
Quatre lay back down on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He could still fell Dorothy's pain lingering in his heart. 'I wish I could help her, take her pain away," he thought. 'I wish I could be there for her.' 


	2. Quatre's Arrival

Finding the Other Half of My Soul - Quatre's Arrival  
  
Relena sat on the rail that wound around her balcony, looking up at the night sky. She was lost in thought, unaware of anything around her.  
~*~  
"She'll get herself killed sitting up there. I mean, one strong gust of wind and she'd fall to her death," Duo said, watching Relena from his own balcony.  
  
"Relena knows what she's doing, Duo. She won't fall," Hilde said, coming up to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's waist.  
  
The two watched as Dorothy Catalonia walked out onto Relena's balcony.  
  
"I'd better get over there. That crazy bitch might push 'Jousan off the rail," Duo said and turned to go back inside.  
  
Hilde shook her head. "She wouldn't do anything to hurt Relena," she said. "For some reason known only to her, Relena considers Dorothy Catalonia a friend."  
  
Duo looked back over his shoulder worriedly. His eyes widened when he saw Dorothy hug Relena.  
  
~*~  
"What's wrong Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked as she walked onto the balcony.  
  
Relena looked at Dorothy, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm lonely, Dorothy. I know I have all of you around me, but I'm still lonely," she whispered.  
  
"You can be in a crowded room and still feel lonely, Miss Relena. I know that feeling very well," Dorothy said. "We're just missing the other half of our souls."  
  
"I don't want to be lonely Dorothy," Relena said softly. A tear slid down her cheek, followed by the rest that she'd been holding back. She started to sob when Dorothy hugged her, burying her face in the other girl's shoulder as she cried.  
  
Dorothy held Relena while she cried, doing her best to comfort the weeping princess silently. 'Damnit Yuy! Where are you? Can't you see that Miss Relena needs your strength and your heart,' she thought angrily. She knew that the pilot of 01 had feelings for her friend, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, and knew that the only way for her friend to stop being lonely was to be with Heero Yuy. 'I just wish I knew who the other half of my soul was,' she thought mournfully, a tear sliding un-noticed down her own pale cheek.  
~*~  
"What did she say to 'Jousan to make her cry?" Duo wondered aloud.  
  
"Relena probably just needed to cry Duo. Though why she's crying on Dorothy Catalonia's shoulder is beyond me," Hilde replied. "Heero should be the one comforting Relena when she cries."  
  
"He still won't admit that he loves 'Jousan. I don't think he's ready to yet," Duo said. What Duo didn't know was that Heero was listening to Dorothy and Relena from the shadows of Relena's balcony.  
~*~  
Heero watched Relena cry into Dorothy's shoulder, wondering why Dorothy was even there. 'When did they become friends, let alone close friends?' He wanted to be the one holding Relena, but he was too afraid  
to let any emotions show.  
  
Relena's sobs soon stopped and she gave a muffled hiccup as she pulled away from Dorothy's shoulder. "Sorry about that Dorothy. That's the second time this week that I've gotten your shirt wet with my tears," she said sheepishly.  
  
"It's nothing, Miss Relena. I know that you'd do the same for me," Dorothy said with a genuine smile. She let go of Relena and pulled out a hankerchief, handing it to her friend. "Dry your face off. Tears don't suit such a strong person like you," she said. "Besides, crying makes your face turn red," she teased.  
  
Relena gave a watery laugh and slid off the railing, drying the remains of her tears off her face. "You don't look much better when you cry either," she shot back.  
  
Dorothy grinned. "At least I look better than you do in the morning," she said.  
  
Relena laughed and threw Dorothy's hankerchief back at her. "At least I don't .... Damn! I can't think of a good comeback," she said, breaking out into giggles.  
  
Dorothy disolved into laughter as well. She leaned against the other girl as they both slid to the marble floor, tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks.  
  
Relena recovered first and attacked Dorothy, tickling the other girl mercilessly.   
  
Dorothy continued to laugh, trying to avoid Relena's fingers.  
~*~  
Heero watched the two girls in bewilderment from his place in the shadows. 'How can women be crying one minute then laughing the next?' he thought in frustration. His body tensed when he heard someone enter Relena's room. He relaxed when he saw Quatre walk out onto the balcony.  
~*~  
Quatre stepped out onto the balcony, intrigued by the sounds of two girls laughing. He recognized one of the voices as Relena's, but he didn't know who the second belonged to. His eyes widened when he saw Relena tickling Dorothy and that Dorothy was the second one laughing. "Miss Relena? Miss Dorothy?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
The two girls froze and turned their heads to look at Quatre. They looked at his startled face then at each other and started laughing again.  
  
Quatre was bewildered by the laughter of the two girls. He saw a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye and moved towards it. He wasn't surprised to find Heero glariing at him.  
  
"What ... are ... you ... doing ... here ... Quatre?" Relena managed to get out between giggles.  
  
"I thought I'd come and visit you for a while," Quatre replied. "My sisters forced me to take a vacation and I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Relena nodded and tried to get her laughter under control. She finally managed to do so and got to her feet, turning to help Dorothy up. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Quatre. I have plenty of room available. Duo and Hilde are here aldready," she said, giving Quatre a happy smile.  
  
"Why not put him in the Green room? It's far enough away from Duo and Hilde's room so he won't have to listen to them screaming at night," Dorothy suggested, avoiding Quatre's eyes as she spoke.  
  
Relena nodded. " Good idea," she said. She looked at Quatre. "If you'll follow Dorothy and I, we'll show you to your room," she said, slipping into the role of a polite hostess.  
  
Quatre nodded in reply, covertly studying Dorothy as she and Relena walked past him, into Relena's room and out into the hall. he was surpriseed to find his heart beating a little faster as Dorothy's hair brushed against his hand. 'What is this feeling?' he wondered, following the two girls down the hall. He found his eyes repeatedly drawn to the soft swaying of Dorothy's hips beneath her black silk robe. He was startled when the two girls stopped in front of him.  
  
"This will be your room during your stay, Quatre," Relena said. "Duo and Hilde's room is down that hall and you already know where my room is."  
  
"Where is your room, Miss Dorothy?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Adjoining yours," Dorothy replied, finally looking directly at Quatre. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Quatre stopped breathing for a brief second when he looked into Dorothy's eyes. 'So beautiful!' he gasped iinwardly. "I just wanted to know," he replied lamely.  
  
Dorothy raised one eyebrow but let the subject drop. "I'll see you in the morning Miss Relena," she said and opened a door a litle ways away from Quatre's and paused just inside it. "Don't forget that we have a meeting with the Ambassidor of L1 tomorrow afternoon," she said before she closed the door.  
  
Quatre turned to Relena, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Dorothy is my aide. She's been a really big help," Relena said. She smiled softly. "She's changed a lot since Libra, Quatre. She might want to talk to you while you're here."  
  
"I'm looking forward to talking to her," Quatre replied. And he really was. He wanted to find out why Dorothy was in pain and what he could do to help her. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Miss Relena."  
  
"It'll be nice to visit with you Quatre. If you're not too tired, why don't you come down to the kitchen with me and have something to eat or drink?" Relena suggested. She didn't want to go back to her lonely room and try to sleep. She wanted someone's company for a while.  
  
Quatre could sense Relena's need for company, guessing that she didn't know Heero was guarding her, so he accepted. 'I just hope Heero doesn't decide to kill me for talking to her,' he thought as he followed Relena down to the kitchen.  
~*~  
Heero followed Relena and Quatre down to the kitchen, listening to every word they said through a listening device he'd slipped onto Relena's clothing as she'd passed by him earlier. 'Quatre's a dead man if he touches her,' he decided as he positioned himself outside the kitchen wondow.  
~*~  
"What would you like?" Relena asked Quatre.  
  
Quatre looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about grilled cheese and milk?" he suggested.  
  
Relena nodded and pulled out the stuff needed to make grilled cheese sandwiches.  
  
Quatre was startled. "You're going to make it?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. I know how to bake and cook and other stuff like that. Pagan is too old for me to wake him up at this hour just to make food. You can get the milk and glasses," Relena said, busy gettign the sandwiches made while she waited for the grill to heat.  
  
Quatre did as he was directed, keeping up a steady flow of talk.  
  
Relena held up her end of the conversation, used to doing more than one thing at once. She put the sandwiches on plates once the cheese had melted and the bread was a golden brown. She set two plates on the table and carried a third plate over to the window. She opened it and put the plate in a startled Heero's hands before shutting the window and joining Quatre at the table. She laughed when she saw the look on Quatre's face.  
  
"You knew he was there?" Quatre asked, finally closing his mouth.  
  
Relena nodded. "I always know when he's close by," she replied.  
  
"How?" Quatre asked.  
  
Relena shrugged. "I've just always known when he's nearby," she said. "I don't even think about how I know it anymore. I just accept it."  
  
Quatre nodded. "I know, or I think I know, what you're talking about," he said.  
  
Relena swallowed the bite she'd taken. "You mean your empath ability?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Dorothy told me about it," Relena replied.  
~*~  
Outside, Heero was looking at the plate Relena had handed him, still startled that she'd known he was there. Since he was hungry, he decided to eat the sanwiches while he listened to Quatre and Relena talked, wishing he had something to wash the sandwiches down with. He was surprised when the window opened again and Relena gave him a glass of milk.  
  
"Make sure you put them in the sink when you're done," Relena said softly and closed the window.  
  
Heero took a gulp pf the milk, wondering how she'd known he was thirsty and why she'd finally decided to speak to him now if she'd known he was there all along. He was still sitting outside when Relena and Quatre said their 'good night's and went up to bed. He slipped inside and put his glass and plate in the sink like he'd been asked and went upstairs to resume his post outside on Relena's balcony. 


	3. Converstions in the Morning

Finding the Other Half of My Soul - Conversations in the Morning  
  
  
Quatre got up the next morniing when he heard someone taking a shower in the bathroom he shared. 'Miss Dorothy,' he thought and got up. 'I'll wait for Miss Dorothy to finish her shower before I have one. Then it's time for breakfast,' he decided.  
  
Dorothy finished her shower and grabbed her terry-cloth robe off the towel warmer, wrapping it around her while she grabbed a comb to start untangling her long hair. She began to hum a song she'd heard when she was a little girl, a hauntingly sweet melody.  
  
Quatre opened the bathroom door after he'd waited nearly fifteen minutes, thinking that Dorothy would be done with the bathroom by now. He was met by a cloud of strawberry-scented steam. When the steam had disappeared, he stepped inside and saw Dorothy standing in front of a mirror, trying to work the knots out of her hair. "I'm sorry for walking in on you,Miss Dorothy. I thought you were done," he apologized with a blush, turning to leave.  
  
Dorothy looked at Quatre over her shoulder. "Pay no attention to me, Mr. Winner. I'll be gone as soon as I get all this untangled," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Quatre debated with himself for a second. "Would you like my help, Miss Dorothy?" he asked.  
  
Dorothy hesitated. "All right, Mr. Winner," she replied. She watched Quatre's approach in the mirror, trembling a bit inside.  
  
Quatre took the comb from Dorothy and took a lock of her long, white blonde hair and began working the knots out of it, doing his best to supress another blush. "You don't have to call me Mr. Winner, Miss Dorothy," he said.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to call you?" Dorothy asked, watching Quatre in the mirror.  
  
"Just Quatre would be fine," the blonde Arabian replied, meeting Dorothy's eyes in the mirror. The blush he'd been fighting won and his cheeks flushed a bright red.  
  
Dorothy smiled. "Only if you stop calling me "Miss" all the time," she said. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Quatre said, returning Dorothy's smile, his blush beginning to fade. It returned in full force when Dorothy turned around to face him.  
  
Dorothy was quite amused by Quatre's blush. 'I'm completely covered by my robe. What's there to blush about?' she wondered. "Shake on it," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Quatre took Dorothy's hand in his and shook it, his eyes locked with hers. "Shake on it," he repeated.  
  
Dorothy smiled again and took her hand back, turning around so Quatre could continue his work. "I wanted to apologize for stabbing you on Libra, Quatre," she said.  
  
"It's all right, Dorothy," Quatre said. "I forgave you a long time ago. It's been three years since then."  
  
Dorothy just smiled as she felt the guilt she'd been carrying disappear. "Thank you, Quatre," she murmured. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having someone else working on her hair. Relena had sometimes brushed her hair when Dorothy seemed really upset and it always calmed her down. She'd returned the favor to Relena a couple of times when the other girl was really stressed out. It was such a relaxing feeling.  
  
Quatre smiled softly as he watched Dorothy relax, totally at ease in his company, and continued to work on her hair.  
~*~  
Relena got up out of bed, stretching as she padded over to throw open the balcony dorrs, wanting to enjoy the morning air. She smiled when she saw Heero asleep in the corner of the balcony. She went back inside and pulled a blanket off the bed, returning to wrap it around Heero's shoulders. 'He looks so sweet and innocent when he's asleep,' she sighed silently. She then went back iside to get showered and dressed for the long day ahead of her.  
  
Heero woke up when he heard Relena using her hair dryer. He was momentarily confused when he saw the blanket wrapped around him, but he soon figured out that Relena had done it. 'She's up before me. That's a first. Usually Pagan has to wake her up,' he thought as he folded the blanket. He was putting it back on Relena's bed when she walked in.  
  
Relena paused for a moment, but then decided to ignore Heero as she walked over to her huge walk-in closet. 'I made the first move yesterday night. It's his turn now,' she thought. She opened the doors and stepped inside and began to go through her suits, trying to find one suitable enough to wear for the day. She was studying a pale blue one when she sensed Heero behind her, but she was more worried about what she was going to wear at the moment. The Ambassador of L1 was an important person and she needed to make a good impression if she wanted him to accept the proposal she'd written with Dorothy's help. She cocked her head as she pulled out some suits.  
  
"Wear the navy blue suit," Heero said.  
  
Relena's eyes widened and she turned to look at Heero.  
  
Heero looked back at Relena calmly. "The navy suit would make you look less likely to be a pushover," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Heero," Relena said softly. She looked into his eyes for a moment longer before beginning to look for a blouse to wear with the suit. She was surprised when a red blouse was handed to her by Heero. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Wear it," was all Heero said.  
  
Relena shrugged and added the blouse to the suit, wondering when Heero had developed a fashion sense. 'Now to find shoes," she thought.  
  
Heero followed Relena silently, wondering what had made him help her choose what to wear. He supposed that he was repaying her for feeding him last night.  
  
Relena grabbed a pair of navy pumps and left the closet, waiting til Heero was out before shutting the doors. She walked over and put the suit, blouse and heels on the bed, winding her hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get in the way. "Would you please leave so I can get dressed?" she asked Heero.  
  
Heero nodded and stepped back out onto the balcony.  
  
Relena quickly stripped off the robe, pulling on hose before putting on the suit and blouse, knowing that Heero wouldn't peek while she changed. She slid her feet into the pumps and walked back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.  
~*~  
Dorothy thanked Quatre for his help with her hair and went to get dressed. 'Maybe I should cut my hair?' she wondered. She knew Relena would probably be doing her hair about now so she hurried. She pulled on a black suit jacket, teal blouse and a black skirt, slipping her feet into black pumps. She pulled her hair back into a sleek, braided bun, putting on her makeup with the mirror over the fireplace. 'Ready to face the day,' she decided after a critical look in the mirror and grabbed her briefcase, putting a few bulging folders inside before leaving her room. She met up with Relena on the stairs. "Good morning, Miss Relena. How did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
Relena smilled. "Morning, Dorothy. I slept fine. And you?" she asked as the two of them walked into the breakfast room. She said 'good morning' to Pagan as she passed him.  
  
"I slept fine as well, Miss Relena," Dorothy replied. "Ready for work today?"  
  
Relena nodded as she sat down. "I've arranged it so that we're free to meet Quatre for lunch today," she said. "That way we'll be relaxed when we meet with the Ambassador."  
  
Dorothy nodded. "Good idea," was all she said before starting in on her breakfast. She looked up when Quatre walked into the room, nodding to him before returning to her meal.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Relena," Quatre said as he took a seat at the table. He smiled at the princess and Dorothy as he picked up his tea cup.  
  
"Morning, Quatre. Did you sleep well?" Relena asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Very well thank you," Quatre replied. He drank some of his tea and began to eat the plate of food Pagan set in front of him.  
  
Relena and Dorothy finished eating and got up, saying good-bye to Quatre as they went to meet the limo.  
  
"I'm so glad I had it repainted," Relena said. "A pink limo is a sure sign of insanity."  
  
Dorothy laughed. "So is a gold limo. Black, white and gray are the only proper colors for a limo."  
~*~  
Quatre was just finishing his breakfast when Duo and Hilde walked in.  
  
Duo looked surprised to see Quatre. "What are you doing here, Q-man?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Hilde smiled a greeting as she took a seat in the chair Dorothy had vacated fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
"I'm here on vacation," Quatre said with a smile of his own. "It's nice to see you and Miss Hilde again, Duo."  
  
"Nice to see you too. Wu-man and Trowa will be coming here for a conference soon, so all of us'll be together again. Well, except for Heero. No one seems to know where he is," Duo said.  
  
"I bet Relena would like to see him again," Hilde said.  
  
'So they don't know that Heero's guarding Miss Relena. I'd better not mention that I've seen him,' Quatre decided. "It'll be nice to visit with Wufei and Trowa. I haven't talked to Wufei in ages."  
  
"Yeah. I'd better make sure to hide his katana when he gets here though. I don't want my braid to get cut off," Duo said.  
  
"If you'd stop teasing him, you wouldn't have to worry about Wufei going after your braid, Duo," Hilde said, finishing off her coffee.  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
Duo pouted. "But he's so much fun to tease," he protested. "I can't help it if he can't take a joke."  
  
"Anyways... Do you know that Dorothy is living here, Quatre?" Hilde asked.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Dorothy is Miss Relena's top aide. Apparently, Miss Relena asked her to move in so they could discuss things at anytime," he replied. "She's also Miss Relena's closest friend."  
  
"'Jousan is really weird if she considers Psycho Bitch a close friend," Duo said, swallowing a piece of toast whole.  
  
"Miss Relena is not weird, Duo. I also consider Dorothy a close friend," Quatre said. "And don't use that terrible name for her!"  
  
"Since when are you two friends? Last I heard, you hadn't seen her since she stabbed you on Libra," Hilde said.  
  
"I talked to her this morning," Quatre replied stiffly. He was still upset at Duo's name for Dorothy and was now defensive.  
  
"When did you arrive?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Late last night. Miss Relena and Dorothy showed me to my room," Quatre replied.  
  
"Where'd they put you?" Duo asked.  
  
"In the Green room," Quatre replied and waited for a reaction.  
  
"Why would you get a room adjoining Dorothy's? There are lots of rooms near us," Duo said.  
  
Quatre tried to think of a tactful reply. "I wanted to talk to Dorothy. You know, patch things up between us," he finally said.  
  
Duo and Hilde looked sckeptical, but didn't question Quatre any further, deciding to eat their breakfast instead.  



End file.
